One
by Valen Cullen de Black
Summary: Jacob siente algo por Bella pero, ¿es tarde para confesarlo? Probablemente Edward Cullen ya le ha quitado para siempre al amor de su vida, pero aun así, él intentará decirle a Bella todo lo que siente, porque las cosas no pueden empeorar. "Prometeme que siempre serás mi amiga, porque eres la unica" AU - Songfic, Ed Sheeran.


**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de S. Meyer. Y la canción que inspiró este songfic es propiedad del cantautor Ed Sheeran.

**_Este fic participa del Reto "Historias entre notas musicales" del foro "Sol de Medianoche"._**

* * *

><p><strong>One.<strong>

_**"Just promise me, you'll always be a friend... 'cause you are the only one."**_

_Tell me that you turned down the man_

_Who asked for your hand_

_'Cause you're waiting for me_

Deseé con todas mis fuerzas que la canción tuviera razón, pero no era así. Volví a intentar marcarle a Bella, en vano, pues ni su contestador me saltaba.

-Seguro cambio el número.-Comentó Seth a mi lado.

-Gracias por intentar animarme.-Le murmuré a mi "mejor amigo", molesto.

-¿Es que acaso no crees que podría ser verdad?-Preguntó, apuntando a lo obvio.

-¡Mira, cállate, Seth!-Le espeté. Estaba molesto, si, pero no con él sino con Bella. Porque de nada me sirvió seguir el consejo que me dio aquella tarde ahora que sabía la verdad.

_"Si alguien te gusta, Jacob, debes hacérselo saber." Sonrió. "¿O es que quieres dejar que otro venga y te saque lo que es tuyo?"_

_Me reí._

_"Tienes razón, Bells. Por eso debo decírtelo, yo..."_

No podía seguir recordando, me mataba recordar lo siguiente.

Un solo sentimiento, un solo sentimiento en su mirada.

Lastima.

_¿Acaso te has enamorado de mi Jacob? ¡Qué lástima, estoy comprometida con el hijo del ricachon del pueblo! Lo siento..._

-¡Hey, que Bella no es así!-Gritó Seth levantándose del sofá, dispuesto a defender a mi antigua mejor amiga. No había notado que la imité en voz alta.

-Lo siento, Seth.-Murmuré.

_And I know, you're gonna be away a while_

_But I've got no plans at all to leave_

-¿Por que no hablas con ella? Ustedes son amigos.-Colocó una mano en mi hombro.-No olvides que mañana se marchara a Europa con Edward...

-¡No lo repitas! ¿Quieres?-Tomé mi chaqueta de cuero del respaldo del sillón y las llaves de mi moto que descansaban sobre la mesa ratona de mi madre.-Iré a tomar aire, no me esperes.

Corrí hacia la puerta, dejándolo solo en mi casa, como muchas veces lo había hecho ya.

Conduje rápidamente para sentir el viento arañarme el rostro. Aun así, no quería solo "tomar aire", estaba yendo camino al bar. ¡Bebería como si no hubiese un mañana! Me emborracharía hasta olvidarme de mi propio nombre.

Y el nombre de ella.

_And would you take away my hopes and dreams and just stay with me?_

No podía dejar de pensar en ella, no la sentía lejos de mi aun, y eso me frustraba. No podía apartarla de mi mente incluso luego de perder la cuenta de cuantos tragos había bebido.

-¿Otro más? Creo que ya ha sido suficiente, Jacob.-Lizzie me miró con reproche.

La había conocido apenas unas semanas atrás, en ese momento intentaba concentrarme en ella para olvidar lo demas, porque la bebida no funcionaba.

Lizzie era preciosamente blanca, tanto que podías notar unas simpáticas pecas en sus mejillas si la veías bien. Sus ojos relucían de un hermoso color azul y sus cabellos eran rojizos. Era una preciosidad de chica que fácilmente podría tirarme esa noche, si no estuviera pensando en Bella.

No pedía enamorarme, pedía olvidar a una chica, así fuera solo con una noche de simple sexo sin sentimientos. Pero ni eso lograba.

Bella me había cambiado, me había corrompido, ahora no quedaba nada de mi. Se llevó con ella hasta mis más grandes sueños y esperanzas. Y lo peor es que, aun después de entregarle todo, no la tenía.

No se había quedado conmigo.

-¿Te irás, Jake?-Me preguntó Lizzie, mordiéndose ligeramente el labio inferior.

Siempre hacía eso con el otro chico guapo Cullen, Emmett. Morderse el labio era como su forma de decir que quería _algo _con la persona a la que mirara mientras lo hacía. Esta vez era yo esa persona, una suerte de pocos, y no podía aprovecharla.

-Si, Liz, me iré.-Apenas si entendía lo que decía debido al alcohol, supuse que ella pensó lo mismo al verme con el ceño fruncido.-Tranquila, caminaré.-Le aclaré, y le entregué las llaves de mi moto para hacer más reales mis palabras.

_¡¿Que diablos haces, Jacob?! _

No se ni me importa.

Salí del bar y simplemente comencé a caminar, pero no rumbo a mi casa.

_All my senses come to life_

_While I'm stumbling home as drunk as I_

_Have ever been and I'll never leave again_

_'Cause you are the only one_

Lo siguiente que recuerdo de esa noche fue estar frente a la puerta de la casa de Bella, aguardando. Finalmente, la puerta se abrió.

-¿Jacob?-Murmuró confundida.

-Bella...-Su nombre no quedó bien con mi voz borracha.

-¡Por dios, Jake! ¿Has bebido?-Me preguntó, con sus ojos agrandados de la preocupación.

Me precipité dentro de la casa.

-Bella, no lo hagas.-Supliqué.

-Jake...-Me hablaba lentamente, como cuando se intenta llamar a un gato y al mismo tiempo se tiene cuidado para no espantarlo.

-¡No te cases con Edward!-Me acerqué y enmarqué su rostro con mis manos.-Quédate conmigo.

_And all my friends have gone to find_

_Another place to let their hearts collide_

_Just promise me, you'll always be a friend_

_'Cause you are the only one_

-Jacob, recuéstate en el sofá.

La obedecí, me sentía muy mareado. Además que en el fond sentía que si le hacía caso me escucharía.

-¿Cuanto has bebido?-Preguntó, sonando como mi madre.

-No lo sé.-Respondí.

Tomé su mano y le di un leve apretón. Entonces tuve una idea e intenté quitarle el anillo de compromiso. Pensé que una vez que no lo tuviera sería igual que en las películas.

Sería mía.

Pero no me dejó hacerlo. Golpeó mi mano y la apartó, acomodándose el anillo nuevamente. Entonces supe que nunca tendría la suerte de tenerla, que Edward ya me la había quitado.

Ahora debería soportar el verla irse lejos de mi, el perderla. Porque se iría a otro lugar y fusionaría su corazón con el de Edward para siempre, al igual que todos nuestros amigos.

Y siempre sería solo eso para mi, una amiga.

Aunque ella era la única en mi vida.

Entonces, se me vino a la mente la voz de Seth, y sus palabras.

Podría hacerlo, ¿por qué no?

_Take my hand and my_

_Heart and soul, I will_

_Only have these eyes for you_

_And you know, everything changes but_

_We'll be strangers if we see this through_

Bella estaba preocupada por mi de verdad. Primero corroboró que no tuviera heridas de peleas de borrachos. Cuando supo que estaba bien, simplemente tomó un paño y lo remojó, para luego dejarlo sobre mi frente.

-Bella...-Intente captar su atención.

-Aquí estoy, Jacob.-Murmuró, sonriéndome.

-Por favor, toma mi alma, mi corazón, mi mano... lo tienes todo de mi.-Tomé su mano, deseando poder tenerla para siempre.-Solo tengo y tendré estos ojos para ti... debes saberlo.

Se tensó ante mis palabras. La última vez solo le dije que estaba enamorado de ella, ahora estaba dispuesto a decirle absolutamente todo lo que sentía.

Sabía que si resultaba mal, luego de esto solo seríamos dos extraños, pero de todos modos la perdería. Le diría la verdad, para que dejara de atormentarme ese sentimiento en mi pecho, para que dejara de dolerme el amarla.

_You could stay within these walls and bleed_

_Or just stay with me_

_Oh lord, now_

-Puedes quedarte dentro de los muros que construí para ti, para mantenerte a salvo.-Susurré, acariciando su mano, la cual tenía presa entre las mías como si pudiera perderla en cualquier momento.-O sangrar y entregarte a otro que no te amará como yo lo hago. Es tu decisión, Bells... Pero de verdad quisiera que te quedaras conmigo.

_All my senses come to life_

_While I'm stumbling home as drunk as I_

_Have ever been and I'll never leave again_

_'Cause you are the only one_

_And all my friends have gone to find_

_Another place to let their hearts collide_

_Just promise me, you'll always be a friend_

_'Cause you are the only one_

Podía sentir la verdad saliendo a borbotones de mi boca, como una represa de agua que por mucho tiempo contuvo sentimientos y ahora se rompía, y simplemente se rendía y dejaba pasar todas las palabras sin contemplación alguna.

Las palabras no me sabían dulces como lo parecían en mi mente, apestaban a alcohol y a temor al rechazo.

Bella seguía mirándome con ojos de lastima, entonces cerré los míos con fuerza.

No tenía que ser así, esto no estaba funcionando.

_I'm stumbling off drunk, getting myself lost_

_I am so gone, so tell me the way home_

_I listen to sad songs, singing about love_

_And where it goes wrong_

-Basta, Jacob.-Suplicó Bella, como si le doliese escucharme.

¿Basta qué? Ya nuestra amistad se había arruinado para siempre, ya no me vería con otro brillo en los ojos que no fuera lástima.

-No Bella, basta tú.-Murmuré, con la mandíbula tensa. Entonces, abrí mis ojos y volvía mirarla.-¿Te piensas que esto me gusta? ¿Percibir el rechazo en cada palabra tuya hacia mi desde la semana pasada? No fue fácil decirte lo que pensaba, lo que sentía... y lo peor fue que no sintieras lo mismo, y que me ocultaras que estabas enamorada de Edward Cullen, que él también lo estaba de ti, ¡y que están comprometidos!

Sus ojos brillaron asustados, asustados de oírme hablar así. Pero es que ese era el efecto del alcohol sobre mi: no me hacía olvidar, me hacía recordar con aun más fuerza. Me hacía sentir con más fuerza, hacía crecer la ira en mi pecho. La ira nacida de mi frustración.

El filtro de mis palabras se había roto, ahora todo lo que pensara lo diría.

De todos modos la perdería, eso no podría cambiarlo nada ni nadie.

-¡Estoy cayendo, estoy perdiéndome a mi mismo! Estoy pedido desde que vi tus ojos por primera vez, y me perdí aun más cuando dejé de verlos.-Tragué con fuerza.-Ahora no sé cual es el camino a casa, y siento que lo sabré si te miro pero, ¡no quiero mirarte, Bella! Porque no quiero amarte más. Las cosas estaban mejor antes y debimos ser siempre amigos, pero tuve que arruinarlo todo, tuve que decirte que te amaba.-Negué con la cabeza con fuerza con los ojos cerrados, entonces sentí sus manos en mis mejillas.-Me cansé de las canciones tristes, de cantar sobre el amor. Ahora las cosas se han arruinado por completo.

-Jake...

-No intentes consolarme, Bella.-Abrí los ojos.-Solo prométeme que siempre serás mi amiga... porque eres la única.

Una sonrisa comenzó a nacer en su rostro, entonces supe que nuestra amistad nunca se perdería.

Como cuando jugábamos juntos, de niños, cuando las promesas se cumplían y el futuro no importaba.

La niña de coletas y sonrisa pícara aun estaba allí, aun brillaba tras la mirada de Isabella Swan. Debía confiar que esa niña sobreviviría, que ni el amor ni Edward Cullen me la quitarían jamas.

Nadie se llevaría a mi mejor amiga.

No necesitaba enamorarme, no necesitaba amarla, porque nunca la perdería.

Algún día será la esposa de Edward Cullen, pero siempre sería mi amiga. Y no necesitaba ningún anillo que lo probara, solo el recuerdo de una promesa de niños.

Porque son las que más duran, las promesas verdaderas.

_All my senses come to life_

_While I'm stumbling home as drunk as I_

_Have ever been and I'll never leave again_

_'Cause you are the only one_

_"¿Amigos para siempre?"_

_Bella negó con la cabeza, frunciendo los labios. Me sentí debastado, entonces ella volvió a hablar._

_"No, Jacob. Seremos mejores amigos para siempre."_

_And all my friends have gone to find_

_Another place to let their hearts collide_

_Just promise me, you'll always be a friend_

_'Cause you are the only one_

Y siempre serás la única, Bella...

* * *

><p><strong>Literalmente acabo de escribir este fic. Tenía otra idea con esta canción pero no me quedó como esperaba, aun así, no quería no subir otro songfic al reto asi que intenté escribir algo y me quedó esto.<strong>

**Me gusta más que la idea original incluso. ¿Que dicen ustedes? ¿Reviews? Quiero sus opiniones.**

**Besos, **

**Vale.**


End file.
